


A Promotion From Guard to Guard'nt

by sanctimonious_rascal



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Eugene has been through some shit, Pregnancy, Sick! Rapunzel, i think, let him have this, there's mention of death but not the word "death"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal
Summary: Yes, Eugene has fired and let go of some guards. But he's never fired them like this before.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Original Character(s), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Promotion From Guard to Guard'nt

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sensitive matter regarding a death. Yes, I had to do it to em. I also head cannon that Rapunzel becomes sick when she becomes pregnant with her babies so there is some of that ANGST.

Hudson was a problem ever since Eugene became captain. He was a good soldier and followed orders, just not in the most respectable way. He never gave it his all like Eugene saw when he was just Rapunzel's boyfriend following her around the palace like a lovesick puppy. To be fair, he still was but in a fancy uniform and has been upgraded to husband. 

Either way, Hudson was not an easy guy to deal with. At first Eugene gave him space to let him calm down from the previous captain's departure. But that did no good. Rapunzel came to the conclusion that he just didn't like Eugene and he wasn't going to budge on it. Devon tried to communicate to Hudson that if he kept acting up like this, especially around the captain, he would be gone before he knew it and even quicker if anybody in a position higher than Eugene saw.

In fact Eugene has walked in on Hudson time and he was talking about how he flat out didn't like him. Eugene, already knowing this, ignored it. He couldn't win 'em all.

Although this time was different.

Eugene and Devon made their way down to the common area for the guards from Eugene's office. He was discussing how his hours would change the closer Rapunzel got to her due date. Devon was second in charge, same rank as Maximus, the only difference between them was that he could speak words. Although Max was very good at communicating.

"Have I shown you how to do schedules?" Eugene asked, his head everywhere at once. At this point he wasn't sure what he's told Devon and what he hasn't said.

"I have the basics, sir. If I have trouble I can look to the past ones as a reference." Devon assured with confidence. Devon knew that Eugene knew he could do this. He wanted his captain to have some sense of assurance, even if it was knowing his men were in good hands. 

Eugene nodded. "I'll come down when the trainees do their final exam. When is that?"

"Four days from now, sir."

Eugene wanted to rub his hands over his face from exhaustion, anxiety, and impending sense of doom but he ignored it. "Obviously, you can always ask for my help even if I'm not down here." He abruptly stopped and Devon turned to him. "But I am begging you not to not let anyone bother me when I'm not on duty, especially when I'm in my room. Sleeping."

The lieutenant smirked, remembering when a guard needed something in the middle of the night so he entered the Captain's bedroom. Next thing he knows, a sword was pointed at his neck. "So same as usual?"

Eugene smiled at the younger man. "Same as usual."

They heard loud noises from the common area at the end of the hall. They looked at each other confused. It didn't sound like a fight but the person yelling definitely wasn't happy about something. As they walked closer, the conversation became more clear. Devon inwardly groaned once he realized who it was: Hudson.

"I can't believe it, of course he would be the one to take time off. A real man does his job no matter what is going on in the home. You leave it behind and do your work!"

"But his job is at home. It's just a five minute walk to the other side of the house." Said one guard as he played with cards, not interested in the man's ramblings. To be fair, no one cared for his ramblings. They just participated in them because it was funny watching him get mad. "Go fish."

"We all know the odds. The princess is gonna die and she'll leave behind more Fitzherberts than she brought." He said gruffly.

"Whoa come on, Hudson. Have some respect. If not for the captain but for the princess." said one in the corner not pleased with his coworker's statement.

He scoffed "You boys are too young to remember but I remember the king and queen denying proposal letters on her 16th birthday. If they waited a little longer we might have been able to have avoided this whole mess." He said as if he knew it was true.

"Sounds like you need some go fish."

"Hudson, why don't you just shut up?" One suggested, irritated. "No one here agrees with you and you say all of it as if we do. It's like you're asking for it."

He just shrugged "All I'm saying is that I'm not surprised she's on death's door. He just couldn't stop to think that maybe there was a reason Alexander isn't with us now." Eugene stopped just before the doorway, paleing at the mention of his son's name and felt sick. Obviously it was a sensitive topic due to clear reasons and that was something he definitely didn't expect to come out of Hudson's mouth. Devon was appalled by what Hudson said, but he too couldn't move after hearing his statement. Even though he didn't directly say it, he basically implied that Eugene could have stopped all of this. How? Well there were many options and the simplest one would be if he never stayed and moved on after Rapunzel returned home. That's the one Hudson hoped for anyway. "I knew he would ruin her one day. I just never thought he would kill her by forcing her to carry a child when she couldn't even keep the one."

And that was the last peace of calm.

Before any of the other soldiers could defend their captain and princess, before Devon could even completely process what he just said; Eugene stormed into the room and everyone looked up frightened. They were frozen in fear of what he would say. What he would do. Even Hudson was a little scared by the captain's entrance. The guards finally realized that their captain was in front of them and they stood at attention.

Eugene didn't have eyes for anyone but Hudson. The look in his eyes would scare anyone, and for the first time ever, Hudson was scared of Eugene Fitzherbert. At that moment in time, he finally realized who his superior was. After three years of Eugene being Captain, he was aware that no matter how much he can complain and hate on Eugene, he could still fire him. He held that power. 

Too bad this realization didn't come sooner. 

He was nose to nose with Hudson and scowled. "I've been able to ignore your comments about me for the past three years. "He's a low life" "how can anyone respect him" "an egoistic and self centered jerk" "not worthy" and my personal favorite: "they should have hung them when they had the chance"." This made everyone wince on Hudson's behalf, some heard him say it but others were learning now. Hudson was not only scared but embarrassed. Something he never felt for the things he said. "For some reason I put it aside even when you pulled that little stunt with Dr. Harold. Purposely going against my orders, and for what? To get a reaction out of me because wow you sure got that!"

"Honestly, sir-" Hudson tried to cut in.

"Quiet!" Eugene yelled. He was tired of the excuses and disrespect. He was on a roll and he wasn't stopping especially for this slimeball. "I decided to keep you on even though you disrespect your superior officer on a daily because you were an asset to your fellow soldiers. I let all those things happen because you still protected this family and your own brothers. I ignored it all!" He boomed but managed to regain his temper. But not too much, he was firing someone after all. "But now you've crossed a line you can't come back from. The moment you say that I would intentionally hurt my wife and disrespect her is where I don't mind doing more than fire you." He growled almost too animalistic. Hudson really wanted the earth to swallow him whole but he wasn't that lucky. "But I'm better than that." He said patting the man's chest with a smile "So this is what I'm going to do: if by the end of the day you're still here, I will personally drag you out by your collar and throw your ass out of the gates." Eugene looked at the clock and smirked at the time. "Lieutenant Reeves will handle your leave. Time's a ticking." 

He spun on his heel and marched to his office, leaving everyone in the dust with frozen expressions. Once he shut the door, he collapsed onto the couch and took off his gloves running his hands over his face, finally. A knock sounded at his door and he let out a moan "Go bother Lieutenant Reeves!" He called to whoever was on the other side of the door.

Not listening to it's commands, the door opened, Eugene was about to snap until he saw Devon poking his head around. "Now, do you send people my way when you don't want to do work?" He teased.

Eugene flopped his head back and gestured to a chair. Devon shut the door behind him and took the invite. They sat quietly for a moment before Eugene broke the silence. "I have never fired someone like that before."

"Well, sir, I would be surprised if you didn't react the way you did."

"But was I wrong for the way I did it?"

Devon chose his next words carefully, trying to remain professional but also convey how satisfactory it was to watch. "Hudson was a firing just waiting to happen. You had every right to dismiss him like that after his performance the last three years, especially this past one." Eugene didn't say anything but Devon knew he heard him. He decided to talk about the actual reason he was there just as he opened his mouth, Eugene answered for him.

"Make sure he returns all the armor to the armory along with sword and halberd. All clothing we have provided is to be collected, but not under wear." He shivered. "Gross. Give him pay all the way up to his break, make him personally clean his bunk. If he asks to have permission for future employers to contact me, allow it. I'll have fun writing that letter. And the deadline of him leaving is 4. I don't care if he is almost out the door, I will still grab him by the shirt and throw him out if he is still here then. I will be with Rapunzel for the rest of the day. Come find me when you need my signature and I would love to watch him walk out those doors." Eugene said the last part with a smile.

Devon was scribbling Eugene's final words and looked back up at him with a nod. "Dismissed." He said and Devon got up with not another word.

Once Eugene controlled his breathing he left his office having no thoughts but being next to Rapunzel's side once again.

Eugene entered the room to see no one but Rapunzel's sleeping figure. And for some reason he was glad that she wasn't awake to ask why he seemed so frazzled. Soon he knew she would need someone with her every hour but for now he took off his gloves to have the feel of her hands, sat in the chair next to their bed and held her hand. He listened to her slow breathing and rejoiced that it was still there.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Thoughts? All of the three are greatly appreciated!


End file.
